


A Cold, Snowy Night In The Tundra

by Shenaniganary



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Panic Attacks, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), i am foracbly shoving ranboo into the family at this point, i know techno said they werent a family but i am respectfully ignoring that, theyre all siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenaniganary/pseuds/Shenaniganary
Summary: Ranboo often stays over at Techno and Tommy's house. These visits are usually peaceful but tonight something happens.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 641





	A Cold, Snowy Night In The Tundra

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at three am so it may not be the best, i had fun though so eh :)

Techno's home at night was a stark contrast to what it was during the day. The inhabitants of the house were all extremely loud at the best of times and there was scarcely a dull moment. At night, however, the cottage was incredibly quiet and calm, peaceful almost…

'BAM!'

Ranboo was jolted awake by what he could only assume was a door being slammed. He had to take a minute to assess where he was before he could even think about that though. His eyes quickly adjusted to the dark thanks to his ender DNA and he was met with a tiny, kind of ugly room, with bright yellow walls and a very dirty floor. Oh yeah, he'd slept over at Techno's house! That made sense. Ever since the first time Ghostbur had brought him here he'd started coming over to visit, despite Tommy's initial remark of wanting him to "never show his face again." As he'd put it.

Usually, these visits were, well, maybe not relaxed, but definitely super fun, despite how chaotic the siblings living here could be. Ranboo would arrive and the three brothers were usually already doing something that he would join in and help with, whether it be decorating their small space, building, resource gathering, or whatever. They'd work until somebody complained they were hungry, and then he'd watch as Ghostbur directed Techno on how to cook. He never really helped with cooking but keeping Tommy away from the kitchen seemed to be appreciated by the others, Tommy was an atrocious cook and had been banned from the kitchen by Technoblade. Then, once whatever they were making was finished, he and Tommy set the table, and everyone ate together. 

The atmosphere was more welcoming than L'manburg had ever been and for the first time in a while, Ranboo felt safe and like the people around him wanted him there, like they valued his input, unlike his 'friends' in the cabinet. 

After everyone was finished with their meals, Techno would head to the main room with Ghostbur, usually to read. The two shared a common love of literature and it warmed Ranboo's heart to see Ghostbur so happy, he hadn't been like that in L'manburg often. At the same time, Tommy would start setting up Ranboo's accommodations. Sure, the bed wasn't anything fancy and definitely wasn't long enough to fit Ranboo's sprawling limbs onto it properly but the sentiment was always appreciated. The two boys would talk until one of them, usually Tommy, got too tired and then they'd both fall asleep happy to be in each other's presence. Early the next morning, the house would come alive once again and Ranboo would be awoken by one of the brothers. Typically, he'd have to rush back to L'manburg for a meeting, he attended everyone he was allowed in, even though no one would actually listen to him.

Evidently, this night had decided to be an odd one out amongst its calm brethren.

Ranboo shot up out of the guest bed, a frenzy of different thoughts flew through his head. Had someone broken in? had dream managed to track down Tommy? Had Phil escaped his confinement in L'manberg? Okay, calm down, wild speculation isn't going to help anyone. Ranboo inspected his surroundings again and he noticed a very key detail he hadn't managed to catch before...

Tommy's bed was empty.

How had he managed to miss that? It was so obvious! Stupid Ranboo! The bedsheets were strewn across the floor and one of the chests near the ladder up to the house had been knocked over, a few items spilling onto the ground. 

Why was Tommy up? Ranboo questioned as he made his way up the rickety ladder to the basement, and then up the second ladder and into the first floor of the house. He crept through the main room being as careful as possible not to make any noise as he knew Technoblade was a light sleeper and he didn't feel like getting an earful from the pig hybrid this early in the morning. The front door was wide open which allowed the harsh wind and cold into the little cottage, Ranboo was surprised that neither the noise of the door nor the cold hadn't awoken anyone else, but then again, they were probably incredibly tired. The sun hadn't even begun to peek over the horizon when Ranboo finally made his way outside.

At first, he peeked out of the front door slightly, attempting not to get hit by the snow, he didn't spot anything. But then he saw it, Tommy was knelt in the snow, not too far from the house. Ranboo practically sprinted out of the house to get his friend, knowing full well that the chill of the tundra would kill anyone not properly equipped for it. In his panic to get to Tommy, he didn't stop to think about himself, the souls of his bare feet burned as they touched the wet snow and the rest of his exposed skin was being lashed with the heavy snowfall. Doesn't matter, Tommy comes first.

Once he reached the boy he noticed him trembling violently, he must be freezing out in this weather wearing a short-sleeved pyjama shirt and pants, he didn't even have socks on. "oh god Tommy, what happened?" Ranboo shouted at his friend, the boy flinched so hard it was noticeable amongst his shaking. Tommy looked up at him, his eyes wide and tears streaming down his face, "dream?" the boy croaked out as he looked at Ranboo, no, looked through Ranboo. Ranboo was at a loss of what to do, he'd never experienced anything like this before and he wasn't sure how to help his friend. Was it okay to touch him or would he just freak out? He obviously wasn't seeing Ranboo right now! Screw it, it's better than doing nothing.

Cautiously Ranboo wrapped his long arms around the smaller boy and listened as he continued to ramble nonsense into his ears. " where's dad? Dad are you there? I'm so cold" he rasped and cried, Ranboo decided they couldn't just sit out here, Tommy needed assistance he couldn't provide and the snow felt like it was melting his flesh off. So he picked Tommy up and step by excruciatingly painful step, made his way back inside.

"Techno! Ghostbur! I- we need help!" he screamed as loud as his lungs would allow, at this point, his body was starting to give up on him he burned almost all over and his vision was starting to fade out. He could barely breathe. "No, no you can't collapse now you've got Tommy, come on" he whispered to himself, but it was in vain, he took in one last ragged gasp of air before he passed out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Techno? Techno did you hear that?" Ghostbur croaked at his younger brother, dying had left his voice in a sorry state, but it was getting better, at least he thought so. Right now, he was trying to discern whether or not he'd hallucinated the ruckus coming from downstairs. Techno woke up and Ghostbur smiled, "what?" he mumbled. "I think somebody is in the house" "WHAT?" Suddenly the once groggy Technoblade was very much awake, flying out of bed and down the stairs, sword in hand. Ghostbur trailed behind him, floating down the short flight of steps.

What they saw at the bottom was a very in pain looking Ranboo with Tommy in his arms. The taller boy didn't even get the chance to look up at techno before he was on the floor. Judging by the open front door and trail of snow behind the heap the two boys were in they'd gone outside. But that didn't make any sense, surely Ranboo hadn't forgotten the snow would hurt him or that the cold would hurt Tommy. Techno dropped his weapon and rushed over to the two of them, "Ghostbur go get some healing and regen potions please." He sounded very serious. Ghostbur wasn't exactly sure what was happening but he smiled down at his little brother and complied without any complaint.

After looking around for the right ingredients and stumbling through the brewing process, he didn't really remember the recipe for either of them so he'd had to half guess based on foggy memories and instinct, Ghostbur made his way back to Techno. What he found was vastly different from the situation he'd left not ten minutes ago, both Ranboo and Tommy were up off the floor and into the plush chairs in Techno's living room. Currently, Techno was holding Tommy by his arms as the younger thrashed and called for Phil. "I'm here Toms, it's okay, I've got you," Techno's voice was soft as he talked to Tommy but Ghostbur was never really one for reading the room. "Hello Tommy! Techno I got the potions you asked for!" The ghost practically shouted, excitement to help in any way possible evident in his cheery tone. Techno shushed him and turned around," Thank you Ghostbur, please be quiet though" "okay, sorry" Ghostbur's whisper was louder than techno but the tone didn't alarm Tommy, so it was fine. "You need to poor the regen pot onto anywhere Ranboo is injured please Ghostbur, then if you can, try and wake him up so he can take the healing potion" Techno instructed, Ghostbur nodded happily before beginning his job.

Ranboo was covered all over in horrible wounds, Ghostbur had never seen anything like it, his flesh was burned and warped, almost like the water melted it. All his exposed skin looked like this, but his feet were the worst of it, he must not have had shoes on when he went out. Ghostbur melted in the rain and snow too but not like this, first off it didn't hurt him since he couldn't feel pain, and second, since he doesn't actually have a physical form, when he melts he looks like he's dripping, not dissimilar to ink or paint. He wondered what it felt like to be Ranboo in the rain, probably really painful, if he had to guess. 

Once he'd finished tended to all of the burns he could find, he set down the two empty bottles he'd been using and prodded Ranboo's shoulder. He took in a sharp gasp once he awoke and frantically look around until he saw Tommy next to him. "Good morning!" Ghostbur smiled at the ender hybrid in front of him, "H-hi Ghostbur" his voice was hoarse and gravelly, "Is Tommy okay?" he questioned. "He's good now" Techno answered, walking over towards Ranboo and leaning against one arm of the chair, "what happened to you two?" Techno asked, stressed from this whole situation. "Well," Ranboo began.

It took a solid fifteen minutes of Ranboo tripping over his own words and struggling to remember certain details before he finished explaining what had transpired. Both of the brothers looked worried, although ghostbur did get distracted every so often. "Do you know what might've set him off?" Techno asked his usual low, steady voice wavering slightly. "No clue, I was really worried though, does this happen often?" "Sorry, that probably doesn't help" the enderman spoke, all in one breath. "He has attacks like this sometimes, although he's never run out into the snow unprepared like that before," Techno looked over at Tommy asleep on the other couch, his brow furrowed in concern for his little brother.

Tommy, as if summoned by Techno's gaze, opened his eyes, "huh? What's going on" he grumbled sleepily. "Tommy!" Ranboo, despite his multitude of injuries shot up out of the chair and hugged his friend, "You scared me dude!" he yelled. Tommy chuckled lightly obviously confused, "Dude, what? Did something happen?" "Yeah, I woke up but you weren't down here so I had to go looking for you but you weren't actually in the house at all and I found you outside in the snow you could've gotten hypothermia if I hadn't brought you inside in time, never do that to me again!" the taller teen rushed out a jumbled sentence and then sucked in a breath. Slowly Tommy rubbed his friend's back, Ranboo bent down slightly and began to sniffle. "Come on bigman... Don't cry!" Techno stood awkwardly as the two comforted each other, Ghostbur lurked behind him and commented "Awww, how sweet" with a smile obvious in his voice.

With everyone now safe and sufficiently calmed down, Techno decided everybody needed to go back to bed "If I'm tired then you definitely are too, now off to bed, both of you" he ordered as he ushered the two children down into Tommy's room. It was dingy, he'd have to make Tommy a proper room at some point, or at least help him renovate, but for now, it was bedtime. He stood and watched the pair climb into their beds and waited to make sure they both fell asleep; it didn't take long, as expected, both had been showing visible signs of exhaustion. But, confirming they were actually going to bed put Techno's ever noisy mind, even if only slightly, at ease.

As quietly as he could manage techno turned and made his way up the ladder. There, Ghostbur awaited him, a smile on his face as he looked down the passageway to the two, now sleeping boys and then back up at techno. The ghost giggled, "they've made you all soft." He whispered. Techno huffed at the remark, " shut up Wil" he made a move to punch the ghost's arm playfully but immediately returned his arm to his side after realising he couldn’t. It felt strange, Ghostbur was so very Wilbur yet somehow, he often managed to feel like a stranger. The feeling that welled in Techno's chest was an uncomfortable one that he couldn't quite place, it made his chest hurt and his throat tighten so he quickly tried to abandon his thoughts in an attempt of get rid of it.

He rushed up to his room in the attic, which now that he thought about it, was the worst placement for it to be in his little cottage. Too far from Tommy, even when bolting at full speed the trip down to his little brothers' room was far too long for comfort. The voices in his head all had opinions on the matter, of course, some said "Protect him, little brother helpless, needs us" but the louder ones, the more violent ones rambled, " yes helpless, easy kill, an easy target, spill his blood, make it hurt". After years of dealing with the incessant noise in his head, techno knew how to drown them out somewhat, so instead of listening to whatever they were screaming at him, techno put his sword at his bedside and jumped under his covers. Sleep usually didn't come easy for him, but the exhaustion of the night's events was enough to lull him into unconsciousness.

Ghostbur watched fondly as his younger brother fell asleep. He always tried so hard to look after everyone else he barely ever made time for himself. He should probably be worried about him, but techno was just like how he remembered him, and that thought was one of the most comforting he had in a while. He took his place in the corner of the room and slumped down to the floor to 'sleep' and it was almost as if nothing had transpired in the last few hours, the house was once again still.


End file.
